Souvenir
by Annya Evans
Summary: Lemon. Rêve ou souvenir?


Bon voila une petite fic sur le pairing Tom/Ginny, c'est aussi mon premier lemon hétéro. C'est la commande d'une amie aprés qu'elle m'est posée la question: "mais ils ont fait quoi au juste Tom et Ginny dans la chambre des secrets?" Bien aussi jeune personne ame sensible ou autre personne n'aimant pas ce genre de texte veillez a passez votre chemin, les autres bonne lecture ^^

un grand, Imence merci à ma beta qui me corrige ^^!

Reviews please? 'w'

* * *

Souvenir

Quand Hermione arriva dans la salle commune elle chercha une longue chevelure flamboyante. Malheureusement, tout les Weasley étaient là sauf la personne qu'elle chercher.

« Ou est donc passée Ginny ? Il faut que je lui rende son compas pour son cour d'astronomie ! »

Pendant ce temps la jeune fille, elle, était aux cuisines. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle avait ratée le diner et son estomac, le lui avait rappelé âprement. Autour d'elle les elfes s'agitaient et attendait la moindre demande pour la réaliser sur le champ. Pour conclure son repas elle demanda un yaourt au pamplemousse et une grande tasse de chocolat chaud avec des marshmallow. Elle mélangea les deux et la saveur douce et sucrée du mélange lui fit pousser un soupir de bien-être et de satisfaction.

Elle quitta les cuisines avec à la main sa tasse encore pleine de son étrange mélange. Elle se dirigeait vers la tour des Griffondor quand, en passant à côté des toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde, quelque chose la poussa à entrer. Elle se retrouva soudain dans une salle immense sans savoir comment elle y était arrivé et où diable elle était. Un courant froid la fit frissonner de la tête au pied, si fort qu'elle en lâcha sa tasse. Elle siffla un juron et soupira, maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'a cherché la sortie. Elle s'avança parmi les piliers tous identique, elle n'osa appeler quelqu'un, ne sachant qui ou même quoi allait répondre. Elle arriva finalement face à une immense statue.

« Te voilà petit Weasley, dit un voix masculine.

- Qui est là ? demanda la jeune fille tremblante de peur, Où êtes-vous ?

- Je suis juste la murmura une voix a son oreille alors que deux bras enserrèrent sa taille. »

La jeune fille se dégagea brusquement et se tourna rapidement pour voir qui avait parlé. Devant elle se trouvait un Serpentard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était pale, des yeux noirs, des cheveux noir également légèrement bouclé, plutôt mignon mais une sorte d'aura glaciale l'entourait. Ginny le reconnu presque immédiatement, Tom Jedusor.

« Tom ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui c'est bien moi Gin', répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant. Il s'approcha de nouveau et cette fois Ginny se laissa faire.

- Où est-on ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- C'est un endroit secret où toi et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir venir.

- Il fait froid ici dit la jeune fille en frissonnant à nouveau.

- Vien lui murmura-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras. »

La jeune fille se blottie contre lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. C'était agréable de pouvoir serrer un corps chaud contre sois. Soudain Ginny senti une main lui relever le menton. Elle leva la tête et avant qu'elle dise quoi que se soit, une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Elle était douce et chaude. Ginny senti la langue de Tom caresser sa lèvre pour demander le passage et elle ouvrit les lèvres. Leur langues entamèrent un balais mille fois répéter mais tellement doux. Le manque d'air vint à les séparer.

« Wow murmura Ginny.

- Tes lèvres ont le gout de chocolat souffla Tom qui avait plongé le nez dans son cou »

Ginny eu un petit rire. Elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme redessiner son cou, sa langue et ses dents explorait la peau douce et sensible tandis que la jeune fille avait l'impression que ses veines était parcouru par du feu liquide. Sa cravate fut vite par terre tandis que Tom déboutonnais déjà les premier boutons de sa chemise. Ginny se sentait planer elle aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité dans les bras du jeune homme.

Soudain, prise d'une impulsion elle défit a son tour la cravate du jeune homme suivit de prés par la chemise. Elle caressa du bout des doits le torse révéler alors que, à nouveau, le jeune homme se penchait pour l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Tom dévièrent une fois de plus dans son cou en insistant sur une zone sensible de la jeune fille, lui faisant pousser des gémissements de plaisir. Le jeune homme continua sa lente descente pour embrasser, lécher et mordiller la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Ginny ne cessait de soupirer et de gémir sous la douce torture qu'elle subissait. L'esprit embrumé elle senti la main du jeune homme descendre toujours plus pour s'introduire là où rien n'était jamais entré. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et plus saccader. La sensation n'était pas déplaisante mais étrange. Toutefois un nouveau baiser lui fit oublier. Bientôt un deuxième et un troisième doigt rejoignirent le premier. La jeune fille se tordait et gémissait comme jamais sous les sensations encore inconnues. Soudain les doits se retirèrent et un grognement de protestation suivit. Le jeune homme eut un rire avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser comme jamais tout en entrant doucement en elle.

Sous le coup de la douleur elle poussa un gémissement qu'elle étouffa en mordant l'épaule de Tom. Elle le mordit jusqu'au sang. Quand elle senti le gout métallique du sang dans la bouche elle murmura un mot d'excuse avant de lécher la plaie.

Il la laissa s'habituer à sa présence, quand il senti un léger coup de bassin il prit ça comme un signal et commença à bouger lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite.

Ginny n'aurait put d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentie à ce moment là. C'était comme brûler au pôle nord, geler en enfers. Un mélange de froid et de chaud, la douleur du début était à présent remplacer par un plaisir dévorant qui passait par vague de ses reins jusqu'à sa tête. Le monde aurait put s'écrouler que cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Eux seuls compter en cet instant, ce moment magique où ils ne furent qu'un seul être fait de passion.

Un dernier coup de rein lui fit perdre toute notion de l'endroit où elle était alors que son corps semblait se tendre à l' extrême.

« Je serais toujours la, nous sommes liée pour toujours maintenant. Je ne te laisserais jamais lui murmura Tom alors qu'elle s'endormait ».

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans le canapé de la salle commune. « Un rêve ? se demanda-t-elle ».

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle attrapa discrètement son pyjama et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois changée elle brossa lentement et avec douceur sa longue chevelure de feu. Elle se fit une natte rapide pour qu'ils ne la gêne pas durant son sommeil, quand elle vit une marque dans son cou. Une marque rouge a l'endroit où Tom avait insisté dans son rêve.

Avait-elle vraiment rêvé ?

Merci a tout les lecteur pour leur review (qui malgrès mes effort concernes surtout l'orthographe... et pourtant!) ainsi donc je suis désolée si il reste des fautes dans mes histoire malheureusement je craint que ce ne soit une cause perdue... gomen (pourtant j ai même une adorable béta qui me donne un coup de main!) Bref! Donc je suis désolée si il reste des fautes, C je suis navrée si sa gène ta lecture et j'espère que cela ne t'empechera pas de continuer a me lire si ce que j'écris te plait!

Bien donc encore une fois désolé je fait de mon mieu pour maméliorer et je ne désespère pas que bientôt ce genres d'erreurs soit du passé (oui j ai énormément d espoir.. ^^'''') enfin, merci de votre lecture patiente! bisous tout le monde


End file.
